Steal your heart
by wordmaker123
Summary: The Bellas are a notorious group of thieves who can steal anything they set their minds to but will they be able to steal the only things that matter to them?
1. Robbin' banks

**New York Mellon bank**

* * *

Alarms blared loudly echoing in the large white marble vault of the bank of New York Mellon. Two line figures dressed in all black turned to each other and smirked.

"Showtime" the taller of the two said cockily as she turned towards the iron bars that they had previously entered through. Rushing could be heard from above as at least 20 armed SWAT personnel burst through the front door of the of them were two of the banks armed security guards were entering the vault with two rifles aimed at the intruders their company issued security caps worn low over their eyes.

"FREEZE" they shouted in sync as they came to a stop just inside the metal bars of the vault.

"Already am" said the shorter intruder, rubbing her arms and pretending to shiver "why do banks never turn on their central heating?" She asked her taller partner smirking. Her partner shrugged "don't known it's not like they can't afford it" she joked.

Her partner was opening her mouth to reply when the other guard shouted "we said freeze, hands on your heads and turn around" they did as told slowly lifting their hands and placing them on the sides of their heads turning to face the other side of the vault. The guards quickly patted them down and cuffed them. They them quickly pushed them forwards towards the stairs of the vault and up into the foyer of the bank.

They were met with at least twenty SWAT all standing awaiting orders as their chief spoke urgently to the bank owner who appeared to be taking his time answering questions.

The owner glanced away from the chief who was a portly man with what seemed to be a bit of his breakfast stuck in his bushy moustache and gasped. He pointed over to the two vault guards who were emerging from the vault with the two intruders.

The police chief turned and spluttered at the sight of the two men escorting the thirds into the lobby in handcuffs. He marched over and glared at the four.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked eyeing up the two women, his moustache twitching in annoyance. "These are the two responsible for the alarms" the taller of the guards replied cocking an eyebrow at the man who's moustache twitched again jostling the scrambled egg lodges inside.

"Who gave you permission to enter the vault, this is an NYPD investigation" he stated glaring at the taller guard. "not anymore" the shorter guard answered "nothing to investigate they're caught" he continued.

"Very well hand them over to my team then and we'll take care of the rest" the chief said pompously reaching to grab the taller of the two.

"Actually I'm afraid they won't be able to do that" the owner interrupted, his curly brown hair falling into his eyes "you see any arrest made on this property must be made by the bank itself" he said to the chief, "take them to the holding facility" he ordered the guards who both nodded. As they left the shorter of the two sent a wink to the owner.

The chief grumbled under his breath as he watch led the two girls being shoved into the back of a bank security cruiser and the guards enter the front. They began to drive away down Wall Street.

Once they turned the corner the taller guard turned round in his seat and grinned as he removed his cap. "Great job guys" he said high giving the taller brunette.

"Thanks Jesse, all in a day's work" she smiled evilly back. "Hey what about me!" Cried bumper from the drivers seat "those caps are really itchy you know!" He laughed scratching his head. "whatever dude" said Jesse punching him lightly in the arm and turning back to the two brunettes.

"Are you okay beca?" He asked softly to the shorter brunette who was staring worriedly out of the Window, fiddling with a sliver dog tag around her neck.

She sighed and nodded glancing down at her tag before asking "do you think they're going to be okay" she asked quietly.

"For sure" Stacy answered while Jesse nodded along " you think Aubrey and Chloe can't handle themselves?" She asked "especially with Donald and fat Amy helping" she watched the brunette relax slightly.

"Yeah!" Bumper shouted from the front "My boo ain't gone let anything happen to blondie and ginger" he said with a dopey look on his face.

Beca let out a laugh finally relaxing fully as she thought about how kick ass both Aubrey and Chloe were. They were going to be fine.

* * *

"Chloe do you think they're going to be okay" Aubrey asked as she watched the ginger climb up the rope later they had attached to the hole in the ceiling.

"Totes" the ginger grinned assuredly at her friend "you know beca will be fine" she said waggling her eyebrows at the blonde who huffed " i wasn't just asking about beca" she hissed as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Sure you weren't" the unmistakably sound of fat Amy drawled in her ear crackling due to the reception of the earpiece. " shut up Amy!" She said unable to glare at her through the earpiece she glared at Chloe, who was nodding smugly at her.

She heard laughter on the other line which meant that Donald and fat Amy were both laughing at her expense. She growled and sharply said " whatever just get on with the job" glaring pointedly at Chloe who had stopped drilling to laugh at her.

"Okay" she heard through her earpiece as fat Amy tried to keep the mirth out of her voice. "Right, it's almost time to break through" Donald said as he and Amy watched the CCTV footage of the vault where beca and Stacy were being handcuffed by Jesse and bumper. "Masks on" Aubrey reminded Chloe as she threw a mask up to Chloe who caught it in one hand.

"Showtime" she heard Amy say in her ear as she put on her mask. Grabbing the two black gym bags to put he money in she climbed up after Chloe who pushed the small cutout circle from the floor of the vault and emerged. Once they both had emerged they quickly moved towards the neatly stacked bank notes and scanned them with the device emily had made them.

"No bug in that one" she heard Donald say in her ear and she began to toss the stacks into her bag as she saw Chloe doing on the other side.

" 4 minutes until the alarms recalibrate" Amy said into the ear piece as Aubrey moved on to the final stack of cash.

Once Chloe had finished her pile she zipped up her bad and dropped it down the hole before helping Aubrey finish the last pile. The bag was then dropped down the hole and Aubrey climbed down the ladder. Chloe pulled out a small business card with a white letter b in a blue circle and dropped it in the centre of the room. She then gave a thumbs up to the camera and blew a kiss her wide grin hidden behind her mask.

"Chloe!" Aubrey called up through the hole having finished loading the two black bags into the quad bike and started the engine.

Chloe climbed in the hole and replaced the floor off the vault with the previously cut out circle and used another device emily had given her to seal the floor back in place. She the slide down the rope ladder and pulled until it came down. She then rolled it up and put it in one of the black bags.

"Ready?" Aubrey asked exasperatedly as Chloe finally climbed on the back of the quad. "Yep" Chloe grinned as she slid her arms securely around Aubrey's waist. " a bit tight Chloe" Aubrey choked out as Chloe hugged her tightly around the midriff. " sorry I forgot you only like beca wrapping around you" Chloe joked loosening her hold as Donald and Amy laughed into the earpieces.

"Whatever" Aubrey growled as she revved the engine and drove through the sewer pipes under New York. With the guidance of Amy and Donald they made it to sewer grate opening they had parked they're car next to earlier. Aubrey parked the quad in the nearby dead end sewer tunnel and pocketed the keys.

Chloe grabbed the closest bad and Aubrey grabbed the other they then walked down the tunnel to the the ladder. Chloe winked as she sauntered over to the ladder shaking her butt in Aubrey's direction before climbing up the ladder. Aubrey responded with an eye roll.

When Chloe reached the top she yelled down "if that was beca's ass you wouldn't be rolling your eyes" Aubrey growled again before climbing up after Chloe the sounds of Donald and Amy's laughter ringing in her ear. Once at the top Chloe held a hand out to her and pulled her up. Aubrey ignored Chloe's smirk and walked over to the black SUV climbing in the passenger seat while Chloe took the back seat.

"How'd it go" she asked benji still in his crisp suit from having played bank manager "beca's fine" he replied smiling earning a snort from Chloe in the back seat. "whatever" Aubrey growled before staring out the window though her posture relaxed slightly.

"Everyone else?" Chloe asked and benji chuckled "they're all good and on the way to base" he smiled and began the drive towards base himself

"Good" Chloe smiled happily laying down across the three seats as Benji switched the radio on.

The rest of the drive was spent with the three friends singing along to party in the USA

* * *

Across town the police chief searched for the bank owner who had excused himself twenty minutes ago.

Walking towards the men's bathroom he saw that all but one stalls were open. "Mr shaw" he called out knocking on the door. He could hear muffled screams from inside. Using his should he rammed the door and it flew open with a crash.

Before him were two men in just their underwear and a man man in a crisp suit all tied up around the wrists and ankles and a piece of duck tape over their mouths.

His mouth fell open as he slowly realised who they were and he released a shout of anger the stray piece of scrambled egg in his moustache falling sadly to the floor

* * *

 **So what did ya think? Should I continue not sure haha. BTW i wrote this on my ipod in notes so i'm not sure how it will turn out.**

 **Also if I should continue should this be a mitchsen or triple treble? Thanks for reading :)**


	2. It's kardashian with a k

**Atlanta base**

Beca paced on the porch of their Atlanta town house. It was a large manor like building with reddish brown bricks that Aubrey had inherited from her grandmother after she passed. The house was covertly tucked away behind some large evergreen trees and was a twenty minute drive from the nearest house.

After the 13 hour return trip from New York which was by far safer than plan beca had been restless. Benji, Aubrey and Chloe were as beca had repeatedly reminded the rest "22 minutes and 43 seconds behind schedule" and therefore according to beca's logic they were "laying naked in a ditch just of the side of some fuckin' dirt road after having been mugged and repeatedly beaten to death!"

After each member of the group had tried to placate her and failed to stop her hysterical rambling, they had exiled her to the porch where she was now pacing uncontrollably mumbling to herself.

"What do you think she's saying" asked Jesse as he sat in the living room watching her through the window. Beside him sat Amy,Donald, bumper , Stacy and emily. All six of which were watching the brunette through the window.

" oh, I know" Amy answered before lowering her voice several tones as if to imitate beca "oh why did I not fuck blondie and ginger when I had the chance, now I'm gonna die a lonely virgin"

At this the entire group burst into laughter and the laughter of Flo and CR could be heard from the next room. Hearing their laughter beca turned towards the window and stuck her middle finger up at them, this only served to increase their laughter.

Beca went to shout at them some more but before she could the distant rumbling of an engine came from the end of the driveway. Beca whipped round so quickly her head should have flown of.

After around thirty seconds a black SUV came rolling down the driveway.

Beca ran up to the drivers door and yanked it open to find Benji looking mildly surprised at her force. Ignoring him she shut the door in his face and instead opened the back door.

"Chloe!" She gave the redhead a relieved grin before she was tackled to the ground by a mess of auburn hair.

"Ow" moaned beca as her back hit the floor before she gave the redhead a reassuring squeeze and attempted to move "um, Chloe can't breathe" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry becs" Chloe bounced up and held out a hand to the brunette. Beca grabbed her hand and pulled herself up dusting the gravel off her black jumper. She then proceeded to shove Chloe into the SUV.

"Why in the hell are you 22 minutes 43 seconds behind schedule?" She glared nostrils flaring in annoyance " for all I knew you could have been caught or dead" she growled eyes narrowing.

"Calm your pits beca, we only stopped for dinner" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she came round the other side of the car arms full with McDonald's bags.

"W-wh-what dinner?" Beca asked bewildered, did they not understand that less than a day ago they had stolen over a million dollars from new Yorks biggest bank. " Yes beca, dinner. It's that stuff you eat after lunch but before breakfast" Aubrey spoke slowly as if explaining to a small child.

Beca growled ready to snap back until she was interrupted by the rest of the team emerging from the house giving out gleeful cry's, not at the bags full of money but at the McDonald's.

" aww thanks guys" bumper said grabbing two of the McDonald's bags and running back to Amy. " thanks guys" came synchronised shouts from the rest of the team as they all grabbed their food and rushed back to the house.

"You're welcome" Chloe winked at beca "we got you your favourite" she said teasingly waving the bag containing a chicken legend in front of beca's face as Aubrey snorted.

Beca sighed and reached for the bag but was stopped by Aubrey grabbing it and holding it out of beca's reach. " a thank you would be nice" she smirked at beca.

"Thanks" beca bit out sarcastically and reached for the bad "uh-uh first you get the money in the house" she ordered tossing beca the keys to the SUV and walking up the porch.

"Thanks beca!" Chloe exclaimed brightly giving beca a chaste kiss on the cheek and rushing after Aubrey as beca stared after them.

Minutes later she snapped out of her haze and grumbled as she opened the boot of the car and set to work manoeuvring the bags into the house.

* * *

After beca had shuffled both the bags into the safe room at the basement of the house she climbed up the stairs to the living room. While she was gone the group had split of into smaller groups.

Bumper and Amy were seated by the fire in the drawing room as he fed her McNuggets and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Beca shuddered as she walked past and heard him call her his "love mcmuffin".

By the computer were CR and Stacy who were looking for news stories only their recent heist.

On the floor near them were Jesse and Flo who were playing assasin's creed on the Xbox. "You think this is bad" she said pointing to were the assassin had just watched his brothers and father hanged "once me and my sister had to watch an entire village murdered by a rampaging goat" Jesse nodded along feigning interest.

At the dining table Emily was showing one of her latest gadgets to Benji who stared at her in awe barely noticing when whatever the invention was caught fire and singed some of his curly hair. "You're on fire Benji!" Emily cried out "only because your too hot" he replied attempting to wink.

And finally in the living room sat Aubrey and Chloe on each end of the sofa leaving a minuscule gap between them. Beca went to sit on the arm chair but was grabbed by both of them and set in the middle.

Everyone else had already finished their meal so Donald who had been in the safe room returned with a bottle of whiskey which he poured evenly to each of the group lastly reaching beca who grabbed the bottle with a grin. "To another successful heist" stated Jesse "cheers" and everyone toasted.

Beca brought the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp of the whiskey enjoying the burning feeling in the back of her throat as she sank into the couch between Aubrey and Chloe.

"Eat" Aubrey ordered her as Chloe pressed her sandwich in her hand both of them not looking away from the TV. Everyone was aware that beca frequently forgot to eat during the time before and after a heist.

Beca squirmed between her two friends causing Chloe to turn and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong, aren't you comfy" she slyly questioned "we could move". "No!" Beca said a little to loudly causing her cheeks to flare as Aubrey chuckled beside her. So as to avoid further embarrassment she stuffed her sandwich in her mouth quickly and turned to the TV.

"You think you're hot shit cause you have the biggest ass in LA" she heard as she focuses on the Kardashians blaring on the screen. She'd learnt to stop protesting to watching the show because both Chloe and Aubrey seemed to be obsessed and she was always forced to watch.

Slowly the majority of the group dwindled up the stairs to their rooms Amy pulling a giggling bumper up the stairs towards their bedroom which had been soundproofed by CR and Flo as soon as they moved in together. Her friends trickled slowly up to their rooms all exhausted by the lack off sleep they had been getting due to the heist planning.

Aubrey and Chloe were to engrossed to notice everyone else had left and remained loyally to see the drama unfold in the Kardashian household. Beca felt her eyes drooping having had little sleep in the past few days.

In her delirious mind she mumbled mindlessly to Chloe "why didn't Caitlyn spell her name with a 'k' , ruined the whole family dynamic, bitch" clearly the whiskey was taking affect. Soon the sounds of beca's soft snores could be heard and Aubrey turned to Chloe.

"Bed?" She asked with a yawn and a glance at beca who had curled into a tight ball. "Yeah, help me move sleepyhead" she replied tiredly as they lifted beca and Aubrey carried her up to her room.

Beca's room as always was empty except from the large double bed In the corner and the wardrobe opposite.

Chloe lifted the covers and Aubrey placed her in the centre of the bed. "Remind me why we haven't stopped her drinking as much?" Chloe questioned worriedly staring at beca's passed out form. " it's her way of coping, plus she only does it after a heist so it's not as big a problem as it used to be" Aubrey sighed as she spotted the ever present dog tag around beca's neck.

"It can't be healthy" Chloe said watching as beca whimpered in her sleep curling into a tighter ball. "We'll help her" Aubrey said confidently." You know it's not your fault, right?" Aubrey shrugged "yeah, let's go to bed" Aubrey answered before walking over and switching of the lamp walking out of beca's room Chloe following behind her.

* * *

"Wakey wakey"

Beca woke the next morning the the annoyingly chirpy sound of Jesse waltzing in the room and drawing the blinds open.

"Fuck of Jesse and shut the bloody blinds before I toss you out the window" beca grumbled from underneath the covers.

"Nuh-uh" Jesse tutted pulling the covers back to reveal the small creature that resided beneath. "What the fuck Jesse I could have been naked" beca cries indignantly. "The way I left you tucked up on the couch with your gal pals I'm surprised you aren't" Jesse said jovially and dodged the pillow thrown his way.

"You promised me bro time today, I barely got to see you months before the heist" beca groaned exaggeratedly flipping face down on the bed. " do I have to call Chloe on you?" He threatened lightly. "Fuck off" beca replied but she got up anyway.

Jesse grinned in response " I expect you down in twenty minutes" he said tapping his watch.

Beca groaned flopping down on the mattress. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **First of all i want to say thanks to everyone who followed/favorited or reviewed, i'm glad most of you liked the first chapter.**

 **Also the majority of response to my question said they wanted triple treble so i'm going to continue down that direction, sorry those who wanted mitchsen but there will be a lot of mitchsen interaction so i hope you guys stick around :)**

 **Oh btw i've only watched the kardashians a couple times but the line used just stuck with me for some reason ;)**

 **i will be updating at least once a week mabye more depending on my workload, thanks for reading!**


	3. Arthur Shaw

Beca groaned tiredly as she dragged trudged up the long driveway caked from head to toe in mud.

"Remind me why I agreed to do that with you?" Beca spat at Jesse who was just as messy as beca. "Because you loooooove me and quad bikes are awesome" he teases grinning widely showing off a piece of grass stuck between his front two teeth.

"Not anymore" she grumbled kicking at jesse's shin making him stumble before regaining his balance.

"Yeah, yeah you can say that all you want but I know you wuv me" he said in a sickly sweet voice pulling beca into a bear hug her face smushed against his grime covered torso. "Gross, dude!" Beca whined brushing mud of her nose and lunging at Jesse. Yelping he took off down the driveway towards the house that had just come into view.

" help! I'm being chased by a hobbit" he cried as they neared the house. He stumbled up the stairs and slammed his fist against the door just as beca reached him and leaped on his back clinging to his shoulder with one hand while the other clawed at his face.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing Aubrey who proceeded to watch the two fifth with an amused gaze.

"Uh hum" she coughed drawing their attention to her. Beca dropped of Jesse with a thump smiling at Aubrey as if nothing had happened.

"Wusuup" beca greeted trying to look cool then elbowed Jesse who had snorted. "Umm okay..." Beca said confusedly when Aubrey crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna go shower" she said slowly trying to edge around Aubrey.

"Nope" Aubrey stated pushing beca backwards " no way is this..." Gesturing to beca and jesse's now brown clothing " coming in my house" she finished with pursed lips.

"But how are we supposed to get clean if we can't go inside" Jesse asked.

"Use the showers in the pool room" she said glancing at beca's hair matted down with dirt "Oh and hurry up we have a new heist" she said before shutting the door in their faces.

"First one there gets to shower first" Jesse yelled quickly before sprinting off towards the pool room attached to the house.

" Jesse!" Beca yelled tearing off after him but by the time she reached the showers Jesse had already locked the door. Groaning beca slid down on the floor outside the shower and spent the next five minutes listening to Jesse sing the words "sucking too hard on your lollipop".

Eventually she heard the water turn off and she threw some swimming trunks over the top of the shower. Jesse Emerged in the hot pink board shorts and beca grinned " Stacy will love that" she teased and the tips of his ears turned bright pink to match his shorts.

"Whatever" he said walking towards the door quickly. Beca entered the shower and turned on the water stripping off her muddy clothes and tossed them on top of jesse's.

She began to hum titanium as she scrubbed her body clean of the grime.

"Hey becs" she heard a chirpy voice from behind her and she whipped around to find Chloe standings in front of her in just a bikini. "What you up too?" Chloe asked.

"I-um-i was just..." She trailed off gesturing around her to the shower. "Oh cool, want to borrow some shampoo?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded quickly hoping Chloe would leave to get it. "Okay" Chloe said brightly before sauntering out the shower leaving beca gaping after her.

"Here you are" Chloe said after she returned handing beca the shampoo and then leaving as if nothing had happened. "Hurry up becs we have a new job" she called from the outside of the shower.

* * *

"Here we have, Arthur Shaw CEO of shaw enterprise, net worth over $14 billion" CR dictated to everyone as she flicked to a picture of a thin ageing man with white hair. "Oooooooooh" bumper cooed in a high pitched voice at the numbers but stopped when he was shushed by everyone else.

"Anyway..." CR continues rolling her eye "Mr shaw here has also be charged three times for tax evasion but somehow no evidence has been found to prove this" CR said to the room and a much deeper "ohhhhh" was heard from bumper which was cut off as he was hit in the face by multiple pillows.

"So can anybody tell me what this means?" She questioned looking around the room, Emily raised her hand eagerly jumping in her seat. "Emily" CR said "that the money must be hidden somewhere in cash form" she said excitedly as Benji clapped for her. "Correct, and guess what we saw he had bought in his bank statements just over seven months ago after the first accusation" she flicked to the next slide which showed a large safe. "Yep, and guess where it was installed" she hinted as she flicked to the next slide that showed an apartment building.

"Yes" Jesse hissed while fist pumping while Chloe added "yay I love tower heists" as the group chattered excitedly.

* * *

"Right, so the heist is planned for two months from now when Shaw will have travelled to L.A for a business meeting" CR said over dinner that night "which means that we will need to have everything set up by then" she explained.

"What do we need this time" Donald asked while stuffing roast potatoes in his mouth.

"First we'll need something to open the safe, can you do that?" She asked turning to Emily. "Sure, we'll need to go get better equipment from Jessica though, that safe is pretty secure model" Emily answered.

"Okay, that's sorted. We also need getaway vehicles" she said looking to Stacy and beca. "We'll need something light and easy to get through traffic, maybe bikes?" She suggested. "We'll sort it" beca said while nodding.

"Right, then we'll need to sort out a distraction for the guards" she said while flipping through her iPad " according to the apartment building database the only two people with authorisation on that floor are Andrew Bernard and Spencer Jones, security. Any suggestions?" She asked the group.

Chloe looked to Aubrey and they both seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes, they then smirked and Aubrey told CR they'd sort it.

"Okay, well Jesse, Benji and Bumper I'm going to need you to scout the apartment building, maybe try get catering or cleaning jobs there and set up some surveillance" CR said while noting down who was doing what. "Amy and Donald can you hack the surveillance cameras on the escape route I've sent you?"

"We're on it black beauty" Amy answered before going back to her food.

"Okay, any questions?" CR asked the group. After a chorus of no's she nodded and they went back to their dinner mentally preparing for their tasks.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was slightly delayed, my internet was out for two days. Next one or two chapters is preparation for the heist and then it's heist time and things aren't going to go as smooth for the bella's this time ;)**


	4. Puppies

"Fuck you" beca growled at having been woken up the second day in a row by Jesse's annoyingly perky voice.

"No thanks, Benji and Emily are back with the parts they needed" he informed while ripping the curtains open "they left already but it's only like seven in the morning" beca mumbled from beneath with the covers with disbelief evident in her voice.

"Beca it's almost one in the afternoon" Jesse said exasperatedly " that's still early" she replied before stretching and standing up. "Now get out so I can change" she said whilst shoving him out the door.

After washing up and changing Beca went downstairs to find the whole team minus Amy and bumper in the living room. Placed in the centre of the coffee table was something that looked very similar to a old Nokia phone with wires coming out the back.

"That things going to open the safe?" Beca questioned looking at Emily doubtfully " Fo' shizzle" Emily said seriously and Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Fo' shizzle?" She questioned the room. "It's cool" they replied in unison.

"Oh and look it even has snake!" Emily said excitedly bringing up the game. "Cool" beca replied before asking " how did you get it off Jessica so fast?"

"We went to Jessica's shop this morning and Benji saw Ashley there" the room cringed, Ashley was a lovely person but being 8 months pregnant messed with her personality "yup, he asked how the pregnancy was going and She burst into tears, screamed _'is this pregnancy all that defines me, I am my own person!'_ and stamped on Benji's foot then she went to the kitchen and ate a whole jar of pickles" Emily told the room. "That doesn't explain how you got this so quickly" Aubrey said waving the device where she had reached 32 points on snake.

"Ashley has been craving you're brownies" Emily answered Aubrey " and Jessica said we could take anything if you made her some today and sent them over" Aubrey nodded.

"So that's the safe done, good job Emily" Emily beamed at the praise as Amy and bumper walked into the room, their hair a mess and clothes ruffled. "Did I hear the word brownies" she asked pulling bumper into the room.

"How did you hear that, weren't you upstairs?" Chloe questioned. " when the brownie calls, I listen" Amy replied dramatically. "So where are they" she said staring at Aubrey expectantly.

"I need to get ingredients first, who's coming with?" She said looking around the room. " I am!" Chloe volunteered whilst pulling beca up " so is beca" she stated.

"What, why me!" Beca cried indignantly "because you need to get out more, come on" Chloe said dragging beca to the door with Aubrey following. "See you guys later" Chloe called while Aubrey shouted "behave!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys" Aubrey said angrily her hands tightening around the wheel until her knuckles were white. " I told you to get one thing!" She said.

"But Aub-" Chloe started before she was cut off "nope no excuses" she said glancing in the mirror at her two friends. "What possessed you to buy three puppies?" She said while glaring through the mirror at them.

"It's not like money's an issue, we are billionaires" beca told her with a smirk. "That's not the point!" Aubrey hissed. " but Aubrey they're all so cute" Chloe said with a pout as Aubrey pulled up the driveway to their base.

"Fine, keep them you'll see how cut they are when they chew you're headphones up" she said to beca whilst parking the car. Aubrey jumped out the car and walked up the steps into the house. Less than thirty seconds afterwards Emily came running down the steps shouting "you got puppies!" excitedly.

"Yup, help us with them" Chloe said handing one cardboard box to emily while she and beca carried the other two.

Entering the house she saw that the whole group were in the living room listening to Aubrey rant about puppies. When they walking in they all turned to look at the boxes "show us the puppies" Stacy demanded while Aubrey huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay" beca said putting down the box " everybody meet kaitlyn" beca said before adding " spelled with a k" pulling out a brown Labrador puppy and putting it on the floor where it began to sniff bumpers feet.

"And this is George Michael" Chloe said proudly pulling out a black Labrador and hugging him to herself before letting him free.

"Finally this is Gail Abernathy Mckadden" she said holding up a golden Labrador and walking over to Aubrey and holding the puppy up to her face. Aubrey tried to remain indifferent as it licked her nose but couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face. They had even named it after her favourite acapella singer.

The group all aww'd in unison causing Aubrey to huff and snatch the puppy from Chloe. "I'm going to make brownies" she stated hugging the puppy to herself before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **One month later**

Stacie was sat in one of the armchairs in the living room trying to read when she was interrupted by a sigh from the chair beside her. Rolling her eyes she ignored it and went back to her reading.

Two minutes later she heard another sigh to her left, snapping her book shut she turned to glare at beca who didn't notice.

Stacie smirked as she observed beca slouched in the armchair next to her. She had a longing look on her face as she frowned at the sofa across the room.

"Jealous Mitchell?" She asked knowingly snapping beca out of her haze "wh-what, no what would I be jealous of anyway I have no idea what you're talking about" she spluttered.

"Oh yeah?" Stacie said cocking an eyebrow and glancing pointedly over to the sofa.

There on the sofa were Chloe and Aubrey in their usual spots on opposite sides of the sofa. In the middle were beca usually resided were the three puppies that had bought all asleep while their owners both cuddled around them. On the screen blared the voice of kourtney or whoever state "Kim their are people that are dying".

"why are you glaring at puppies then because I'm pretty sure you stopped being so cold a while ago" Stacie told her smiling knowingly "I wasn't glaring at the puppies, I'm just mad because they stole my favourite spot on the sofa" beca whispered angrily glad that Chloe and Aubrey were to into the Kardashians to hear them.

"Uh-huh" stacie nodded before standing up and pulling beca to her feet "Luke texted me last week saying he would be back from his trip yesterday so let's go get the bikes" she told her.

"Right lets go get the van then" beca said "bye guys" she called to the two on the couch and poured when she wasn't acknowledged she turned to the door and was about to step through when she heard "bye beca, and stop pouting you know we love you just as much as these guys" Aubrey said nudging Gail Abernathy Mckadden with her toe.

"Yeah becs, maybe even slightly more" Chloe teased before stacie pulled beca out of the room who had a dopey smile on her face. "snap out of it hobbit we need game face for a cheap price on the bikes" beca glared at her for the nickname before walking out the door to the garage.

/

"Ahh my favourite customers" Luke said as he walked down the stairs into the open floor of his garage "come for a slice of good old British hunk" he said gesturing to himself while waggling his eyebrows.

"Nope" beca said popping the 'p' walking over to him "just some good old American motors" she said glancing around for their bikes. "Well actually the bikes you wanted are manufactured in Italy" Luke told them before beca slapped the back of his head "show us the bikes nerd".

"Okay sheesh" rubbing the back of his head "I put them round back" he said walking through the grimy swing doors to the back room.

"Behold ladies" he said holding his arms out wide " Ducati monsters" he jumped exitedly like a little girl "the 696 model" he almost squealed.

"Haha 69" stacie giggled while high fiving a chuckling beca. "Who said girls mature faster than boys" Luke muttered to himself.

"Nice Luke, you even got different colours so they look pretty" beca said looking at each of the five bikes. They all had black frames but the frame guards were all different colours; yellow, blue, red, green and silver.

"Yeah they've got raised suspension so it's easier for jumps and reinforced frames" he said trying to contain his excitement.

"But more importantly, do they have..." Stacie started seriously "matching helmets?" She asked and Luke sighed. "Over their he said pointing to the five corresponding helmets on the counter".

"Right so what's the damage" beca asked opening her bag which contained their cash for the deal. "$47,000 for the bikes and $6000 for the modification so in total $53,000." He calculated "but I'll give it to you for $52,999 between friends" he said.

"Alright" beca said counting out the money "can you and stacie start loading the truck while I count it out" she asked.

"Sure" Luke shrugged tossing a pair of keys to stacie "that's for green" he said pointing to the bike before climbing on the silver one himself.

After getting the bikes loaded into the van and paying Luke, beca and stacie climbed into the van and began the drive out of downtown Atlanta to their base.

* * *

"Right so that's vehicles and the safe sorted, also the distraction has been sorted by Chloe and Bree so we're ready for next month." CR told beca.

"Great so we'll ask Jesse when the meeting is exactly so we know when Shaw is out of town and the we're set" beca said fingering her dog tag.

"It'll be fine beca I've been planning this for months" CR told her gently. Beca nodded "yeah, it's going to be fine" she reassured herself.

* * *

 **Heist next chapter! Also do you think i should give stacie a significant other? Mabye Luke or Jesse? Stuke or stesse, haha.**

 **Oh and the reason i wrote in the puppies is because i just got one and who doesn't love puppies?**

 **p.s i swear i don't watch the Kardashians... ;)**


	5. FOR CAMELOT

"Dun dun dun dun dadadadaaaaaaa dadadadaaaaaaa"

"Amy we're currently hanging from an extremely thin rope thirty feet up a lift shaft and we have approximately half an hour to rob one of the richest guys on the planet, so can you quit singing the mission impossible theme tune and concentrate on keeping the lift from squashing us?" Beca ranted into her earpiece as she clambered up the wall.

There was radio silence for about ten seconds before Amy switched to the James Bond theme tune.

"You've got to admit, it does add to the atmosphere" stacie said as she leaped upwards catching on to the edge of a tension cable and pulling herself up.

"Yeah, shorty get with the vibe. We've got to have some kind of ambiance" Amy told her down the mic.

"Okay fine, which floor are we at?" Beca questioned secretly happy that Aubrey forced them to do cardio otherwise she would have dropped by now.

"Almost there, you're at 41 now so two more floors then you're at the vent" Amy told them before she went back to humming the tune.

"Great" beca panted climbing up some of the pipes attached to the wall "why do we always get the worst jobs" beca whined tiredly.

"Cause you wuuuuv a certain blonde and redhead" Jesse teased over the earpiece.

"Shut the fuck up Jesse" beca hissed quickly as she almost lost her footing.

"jeez relax, they haven't got their earpieces yet, remember you're supposed to give them to them at the penthouse" Jesse reminded her while beca sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah" she muttered climbing up a few more feet.

"Here we are" stacie said as she reached the vent " After you m'lady" stacie said with a wolffish grin. " I'm such a gentleman" she said to herself.

"Ha. Yeah right you just wanna stare at my ass" beca scoffed but climbed in anyway. She crawled for a few feet before stopping "left or right, Amy?" She questioned.

"Left then right then straight for three turns" amy told her and beca nodded repeating the instructions under her breath. "Move it Mitchell!" Stacie said punctuating the order with a slap to beca's ass.

"Oooooooh, I'm telling Aubrey you did that" Amy said into the earpiece "remember what happened when you snogged beca while drunk at that party ages ago" Amy reminded the group.

"Ughh, don't remind me" stacie shuddered "there's stick puke stains on my dress" she moaned.

"You know that's not her fault and she only puked because she was drunk" beca called back feeling defensive.

"Sorry we insulted one of your lady loves" Amy said jokingly "maybe if you'd make a move we wouldn't be seeing the green eyed monster as much" stacie suggested.

"We're here" beca said ignoring the suggestion, why would she make a move when she was pretty sure Chloe and Aubrey were with each other.

"The security guys are still here, where are Chloe and Aubrey with the distraction?" Beca questioned stacie who shrugged as they both peered through the vent into the penthouse.

As beca said this there was a knock on the door and they could here Chloe's cheery voice call 'housekeeping!'

The two armed men looked to each other with raised eyebrows and shrugged. "Come in" one called gruffly pulling out his weapon.

In walked Chloe and Aubrey both in the towers housekeeping uniform of short black dresses and white aprons. They both pulled out ID's and showed them to the guard who was to busy staring at Chloe's legs to check them properly. He then nodded before waving his hand around the room "yup go ahead" he said as his partner put his weapon back in it's holster.

Chloe picked up the bag of cleaning equipment she had brought and walked towards the room next to the vent stacie and beca were in. She glanced up and winked at beca before pretending to trip.

"Ouch!" Chloe cried convincingly and both guards turned towards her one rushed over and knelt to look at the foot she was cradling while the other stood feet away.

While the guard was busy looking at Chloe's foot Aubrey crept up behind the other and with deadly precision hit him on the side and the head knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

The other guard turned at the sound and before he could draw his gun Chloe had leaped up and delivered a well placed roundhouse kick to his head as she stood and he too was unconscious.

"You can come out now" Aubrey said looking at the vent while she picked up the first guards gun as Chloe did the same with the second.

The vent cover fell to the floor with a clang and stacie and beca slid out. "You'd think they would use something stronger to hold the vents in place, have these people never seen a movie?" Stacie questioned poking the unconscious guard with her toe.

"Who knows, I think they get stupider each time. They didn't even bother to glance at the picture on the ID's. Do I look like a Jeremy to you?" Aubrey said tossing the ID on the table.

"I know right let's tie them up then, beca where's the rope?" Stacie asked beca but got no response "beca, hello yoo hoo" stacie waved her hand In front of beca's face snapping her out of the trance.

"Hmm, what. Oh yeah" beca said distractedly before snapping her eyes away from Aubrey's legs and rummaging through her bags missing the smirk Aubrey shared with Chloe.

"Thanks becs" Chloe husked as she bent over to retrieve to rope showing beca generous amount of cleavage. Beca nodded absently before darting her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Umm guys, where is the safe?" Stacie questioned from where she was looking around the room. " It must be hidden somewhere otherwise they would have used it in the case for tax evasion" Aubrey guessed as she and Chloe finished tying up the guards.

"Okay, so we know it's here so we've just got to find it" beca said looking around " if you were a douchebag tax evader" beca question looking around "with a flair for dramatics" she said noticing the statues and paintings that decorated the apartment and the inspiring quotes painted on the walls " where would you hide millions of dollars".

"Any ideas guys" she said into the mic "try a loose floorboard" Donald suggested.

"Nope the whole apartment is carpet or flagstone" stacie said after checking the rooms.

"How about behind a painting" Jesse offered.

The group all turned to look around the apartment before zeroing in on a conveniently placed six foot wide, four foot tall painting of the New York skyline. Aubrey and stacie walked towards it and pulled it off the wall. Behind it was the large silver safe that they were looking for.

"Nice one Jess, trust you to go for the most cliche place in the apartment" beca laughed " well it worked didn't it, this is why you should watch movies" beca rolled her eyes before pulling out Emily's device from her bag and used the drill Aubrey had brought in the cleaning bag to drill into the keypad of the safe and pull out the two wires Emily had told her about and attached them to the ones on the phone.

"Is Emily there Amy?" She asked once she had followed Emily's previous instructions. "One second, she's watching the new series of orange is the new black" Amy said before calling Emily over.

"What the hell" she heard Chloe say "we told her she couldn't watch before us after she spoiled the last series" Chloe huffed before grabbing her earpiece and putting it on.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Emily questioned putting on an earpiece

"Nothing much just robbing some billionaire, you?" Stacie said "oh yeah" Emily giggled "I forgot about that, it's just Piper and Alex drama makes me zone out" she sighed.

"Hey Emily" she heard Benji say on the earpiece before he was interrupted by Chloe "how could you betray us like this Emily, I thought we were going to watch together I can't believe you would do this again! Don't you remember what happened last-"

"Uh Chloe, the heist" beca said

"This isn't over Emily" Chloe said into her earpiece before muting it.

"Right so Emily its all hooked up to the safe, what now?" Beca questioned. "Um just call this number on the phone and that should trigger the hacking sequence" Emily said before reciting a number to beca. "Now once the screen says complete the safe should open, it will be around three minutes though" Emily told her.

After entering the code beca walked to where Chloe was ranting to Aubrey and stacie about her betrayal.

"Here you go guys she said handing Aubrey and Chloe each a pair of black jeans and black t- shirts with leather jackets and gave stacie her own jacket. "You'll need them for the bikes" she said.

Aubrey and Chloe changed quickly and stuffed the housekeeping outfits in the bags.

A tap on the window made them all look up at Jesse standing in the window cleaners basket grinning at them. Stacie and Aubrey walked to the window and applied some of Emily's paste into the supports of the windows and soon enough they dissolved with jesse's help from the outside they pulled the window pane of and laid it down on the floor.

"Nice entrance" stacie remarked as Jesse hopped of the basket and into the apartment. "Thanks" he grinned before tripping over slightly.

At that moment beca shouted from across the room " it's finished help me load up" she said tossing a duffle bag to each of the group and beginning to place the money in the bags.

"Fucking bitches!" They heard spat from across the room as they saw a guard had woken up and begun struggling in his binds.

"Rude" stacie muttered while he shouted "you won't get away with this" he screamed.

"Wow these guys are always so cliché" beca said shaking her head.

"We're being relieved but the afternoon team soon anyway" the guard said looking at the clock he smirked "they should be hear any minute"

The groups eyes widen as they hear the lift pulling up to their floor "Amy jam the lift doors" Aubrey says into her earpiece.

"It won't last long" Amy tells them " they can open it manually" at this beca hears the other team begin to prise the doors open.

"I've sent it down to the ground floor" Amy says but they're using the stairs now she tells them using the cctv.

"Gag him" beca says to Chloe gesturing to the guard as she loads one of the full bags into the window washers basket. "Load up the rest guys" she tells Aubrey and stacie before grabbing the unconscious guard and dragging him into the bedroom and stuffing him in a cupboard. Jesse walks in behind her with the conscious guard and they shut him in too.

"That should buy us some time" she says running back into the room to see the others have loaded all the bags and replaced the painting.

"Let's get out of here" Aubrey says as beca grabs the device Emily made for the safe and she, Chloe and stacie get into the basket grabbing a bag and placing it on themselves. Aubrey pulls out a tube of the adhesive Emily had made and squeezes it onto the window pane.

She and Jesse lift up the window and step onto the basket while placing the window back on the pane. Lucky Emily's special adhesive was instant acting they quickly. Stepped back and beca began lowering the basket just as they heard the new guards enter the apartment.

"We have approximately two minutes until they find that guard, he saw the basket so they'll be on us quick" Chloe told them.

"Escape plan two" beca suggests to the group knowing this would be the best way and they all agree.

"The bikes are in the ally across the street" they hear Benji tell them as the get closer to the ground.

"Thanks Benji" stacie says as the basket stops abruptly.

"Why have you stopped?" Aubrey asked beca. "Shit, it doesn't go any further." Beca told them they were still around six foot of the ground.

"Guys, look who woke up" Chloe says they look upwards and can make out three figures standing in the window of the penthouse.

"We're gonna have to jump" Aubrey says looking downwards. "Quick guys" she says before leaping down from the basket gracefully landing with her knees bent. Jesse follows making the landing but stumbling slightly.

Chloe, stacie and beca throw down their duffle bags which Jesse and Aubrey catch. Chloe lowers herself down so she's sitting before dropping down as does stacie. Beca groans before following and as she lands her ankle twists and she feels a sharp pain in her foot.

"I'm fine let's go" she grits shrugging of Chloe and Aubrey's look of concern as they run towards the alley some limping rather than running.

"Bagsy silver" Jesse says putting on his helmet which Benji and bumper had left in a nearby dumpster and handing one of the three bags to Chloe who has taken the red bike.

"This is not the time for childish things like what colour bike we want" Aubrey chides but grabs the green helmet anyway as its her favourite colour. She takes a bag from Stacy before getting on the green bike.

"Hypocrite" beca coughs climbing on the blue bike with her bag as stacie gets on the yellow.

"Everyone know the plan?" Aubrey questioned and was given a chorus of 'yes'. "Well then let's go" she says starting her engine as they hear sirens close by.

They all charge out of he alley as Jesse shouts " FOR CAMELOT" at he top of his voice.

* * *

 **Hello again, i decided to update today because i wanted to get this out before half term finishes, exam prep starts this term. eep**

 **Anyway thanks to my reviewer from last chapter who suggested some steca, i think i might use that later on :)**

 **This chapter is much longer than the previous ones and i hope you like it, it may be difficult to follow i'm not sure. Thanks for the follows/favourites and reviews!**

 **p.s: I may have binge watched the entire Merlin series this week haha**


	6. Getaway

Halfway down the street Aubrey,Chloe and beca veered of right into a narrow alley while stacie and Jesse turned left.

"Helicopter is following ABC and cars are following stacie and Jesse just as predicted" Amy told them through the mic.

Stacie and Jesse rode through the streets twisting through traffic with the police cruisers hot on their tales. As they neared the stairs that lead to the underground they both braced and slowed down.

They quickly ditched the bikes and ran down the stairs weaving In Between passengers. Above them they could hear the cruisers screeching to a halt and officers stumbling down he stairs.

They sprinted round the corner towards the automated ticket barrier and leapt over them landing lightly on the other side as they continued to run.

Glancing backwards stacie grinned at the site of the officers many of which were attempting to clamber over the gates but only ending up stuck.

As they neared the platform they saw the doors shutting and increased their speed.

Jesse reached the platform edge

Just ahead of stacie and jumped onto the back of the slowly accelerating train grabbing on to then metal bars of the ladder.

He climbed up slightly before turning around and holding out his arm to stacie "jump!" He yelled and reached out further.

Stacie ran beside the train and just as it entered the tunnel to leave she propelled herself forwards and into Jesse who caught her.

Turning back she smirked as she saw the defeated officers skid to a halt and begin frantically talking into their radios.

"Yeah!" She and Jesse cried simultaneously high fiving each other with the hand they were not holding on with.

"Great job guys" Amy said into the mic "now wait until I say to jump off, the police have already got to the next station"

They hung over on for another minute or so before Amy told them to jump. Stacie did so first jumping to the side and rolling as she landed. Jesse jumped after and stacie held out a hand to pull him up. "Nice job partner" he said with a grin.

"There should be an old fire exit near you guys" Amy told them.

"Over there" stacie pointed to the brown painted door. They walked over and Jesse used his shoulder to ram the door, which gave way easily with a creak.

They quickly made their way into the small room with a ladder. Jesse climbed up first and pushed the trapdoor open and emerged. He held out a hand for stacie and pulled her up.

Glancing around they saw that they had emerged in the alleyway next to what looked like an abandoned where house building.

There they found their black SUV which bumper and benji had dropped off earlier that day. Stacie walked over to the dumpster nearby and found keys taped to the side.

Stacie jumped in the drivers side and started the car while Jesse climbed in the passenger side "How are the others doing Amy" Jesse asked into his earpiece but got no reply. "Amy? Donald?" Stacie said into hers but there was still no reply.

"Must have lost the connection or somethings" Jesse said shrugging "yeah, that's probably it" stacie nodded as they drove out of the alley.

"We did it!" Jesse exclaimed as they drive past the entrance to the next underground station and found police surrounding the stairs.

"Yeah" stacie laughed at his excitement glad they had made it.

But as she called Amy on the phone and got voicemail she couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

"Left then right then right then left" beca repeated under her breath trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle as she steered through the alleyways in the path CR had chosen for them.

The deep thrum of the helicopters wings above them as they weaved through the alleys was deafening and she glanced behind her to see Aubrey and Chloe following closely.

She turned the final left onto the main rode and into the dense traffic she moved in between cars and occasionally glanced backwards to check if Chloe and Aubrey were still following.

Soon they cleared the narrow streets of the the city and were onto the freeway. Increasing her sped beca shot towards the freeway tunnel with Aubrey and Chloe as well as the helicopter on her tail.

They drove into the dimly lit tunnel where they could vaguely hear police cruisers nearing the entrance.

Slowing down beca spotted the van she was looking for. There in the tunnel were Benji and bumper driving the van slowly, the back door was open creating a ramp for them to drive into the back.

Beca lined up and put on a burst of speed which was enough to get her motorcycle into the truck. She moved to the back corner of the truck and pressed herself to the sides as Aubrey then Chloe entered the truck.

Aubrey jumped of her bike and reached out I the handle of the door pulling it shut just as they left the tunnel.

They crouched down as Chloe peered out of a hole in the vans door. The police had formed a barrier at the end of the tunnel thinking they were still in there. Chloe smiled in relief slumping down into the floor where beca and Aubrey sat. They had thrown their duffle bags in a pile behind the bikes to prevent them rolling backwards.

The window between the back of the van and the cabin slid open and benji's face came into view "hey guys, nice job" he called and Aubrey waved him off tiredly.

"Have any of you had contact from base in like 20 minutes" they all shook their heads "hmm, must be something to do with the earpieces" he said with a shrug, but attention was diverted from this by Aubrey's shriek.

"Jesus Christ beca!" Aubrey exclaimed "what happened to your ankle?" Aubrey gasped as she took in beca's injury.

The ankle has swollen so that it was almost double the size it usually was and had begun to turn an unhealthy shade of blue and purple.

"Umm, I fell?" Beca said sheepishly trying to hold back a grimace as Aubrey pulled her ankle onto her lap.

"Uh-huh and when did this fall occur?" Aubrey asked her voice dangerously calm. Beca looked towards Chloe pleadingly but she just raised an eyebrow at beca "answer the question beca" Chloe said.

Beca murmured the answer quietly avoiding Aubrey and Chloe's eyes. "What the hell beca, you didn't think to tell us" Aubrey exploded.

"We were in a rush, I think a bruised ankle is better than going to prison for the rest of our lives" beca said exasperatedly looking to Benji for back up but he just shrank out of site.

"You could have rode with one of us" Chloe told her reproachfully. "It would have slowed is down" beca muttered, before letting out a whimper as pain shot through her ankle.

Chloe and Aubrey's eyes softened realizing that now was not the time to scold beca when she was clearly in pain.

"Don't worry CR will look at it when we get back" chloe told Beca moving her head into her lap while Aubrey pulled her other foot gently into her lap.

Beca nodded closing her eyes and trying to ignore the pain every time the van hit a pothole.

"I think it's just a sprain" Aubrey said after inspecting the foot. "You'll need rest and probably apply some ice" Aubrey told beca.

"How long left bumper" Chloe shouted to the cabin. "Like two hours depending on traffic" bumper yelled back.

Beca groaned but allowed the soft feelings of Chloe's fingers on her scalp to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Stay here with her and we'll go get CR" Aubrey told Chloe as Benji and bumper picked up the duffle bags carrying them inside after Aubrey.

Chloe sighed looking down at beca's pale face stroking her hair backwards.

She looked down at beca's ankle and grimaced at the dark purple colouring that went around it.

Looking up at the house she sighed impatiently, it had been five minutes and neither Aubrey or CR had returned.

"Beca" she whispered shaking her shoulders slightly, the girls ignored her and continued to sleep. "Becs, we're back" she said in a louder voice.

Beca stirred and her eyes opened slowly blinking at the light of the afternoon sun. "Already" she asked moving to stand up having forgotten about her ankle.

She raised herself up but quickly sat back down hissing in pain "I forgot about that" she laughed and grabbed onto the hand Chloe was now offering her.

"Thanks" she muttered as she lent into Chloe who helped her up the stairs to the house "where is everyone" she asked.

"I don't know they went in like ten minutes ago and didn't come back" Chloe told her as they reached the door.

"Strange" beca muttered as she limped inside the house while Chloe locked van.

"Hello! Guys this isn't funny" beca called into the house "do you think they're pranking -" beca cut herself of as she turned to look at Chloe and found her unconscious on the floor.

"Took your time" she heard an familiar voice from behind her before everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks you very much for all the follows/ favourites and reviews. :)**

 **next chapter things start to get more difficult for the gang, oh dear :(**


	7. Beady eyes

"Ugh" beca moaned as she blinked her eyes open, squinting to adjust to the light. There was a painful throbbing in her ankle and an ache in her head.

She tried to bring her arms round from behind her back and found that they were bound together.

"What the fuck?" She hissed confusedly before realising she wasn't alone.

Looking around the room she saw that Aubrey and Chloe had been tied to the radiator, Amy and CR were bound to the chair leg and Benji, Jesse, stacie and bumper were all tied to chairs.

"Thank god, beca you need to untie-" Aubrey's frantic whispers were cut off when two men who looked to be in their forties walked in each carrying pistols.

"Oh look who decided to wake up" the taller of the two jeered poking beca with his foot while the other gagged Aubrey and then everyone else "Weren't trying anything were you girlie?" He questioned chuckling as he attached beca's wrists to the radiator next to Aubrey.

Meanwhile the other had strolled up to stacie "it's a shame such a pretty face is on the wrong side" he said as he stroked Stacie's face. Beca could see Jesse was going to do something stupid from the unhealthy shades of purple his face had turned.

"Back the fuck off her!" Beca growled out as she spat into the face of the man tying her up. "You little bitch!" He spat as he stood wiping the spit out of his face.

"Look at that Warner, she's hurt her ankle" the other said having walked over at beca's shout.

"Oh yeah let me help you with that" the man who must have been Warner smirked before pressing his foot slowly down onto beca's ankle who let out a scream of agony tears jumping to her eyes from the pain. She felt Aubrey struggle against the bonds next to her desperately trying to free herself however Warner did not stop as he increased the pressure on beca's ankle until beca almost blacked out from the pain her vision swam as she began to lose consciousness.

Just before she blacked out she heard a familiar voice and Warner removed his foot. "We don't have time for this right now get everything in the cars"

Beca gaped as she saw who the men were taking orders from "Donald?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Mitchell" Donald shrugged unapologetically "it's not personal" he said.

"You're a fucking dick!" Beca shouted struggling against her binds as Donald stepped towards her.

"I know, but now I'm also a billionaire" he smirked before walking over to the landline and picking up the phone.

Beca looked on helplessly as Donald called a number and said " hello!, yes I-i was just walking my dog and I-I saw them, those bella's, the thieves. They went to the townhouse just north of Atlanta, yes that one. Thank you" Donald hung up the phone and smirked at beca "the police will be here In Approximately 17 minutes" he told her before walking out the room.

Beca screamed and shouted after him but stopped when she heard the roar of an engine outside and realised that he was gone.

Beca struggled against her binds to no avail. She sighed in defeat slumping against the radiator. The silence in the room was deafening as each person tried to figure out a way to escape.

Just then they heard a thump from upstairs and feet thundering down the stairs.

"Guys?" Questioned a high pitched voice.

"Emily?" Beca questioned relief evident in her voice "Emily! Quick they're gone, get in here"

"Oh thank god, I was watching Orange-" emily cut herself off glancing at Chloe "I mean Netflix when I saw some guy grabbing CR so I hid in Amy's cupboard, their were a lot of empty wrappers and weird looking tubes but-"

Beca quickly cut emily off before she could ramble anymore " Emily, the cops are coming you need to untie us quickly" emily nodded running out of the room and returning with a kitchen knife which she used to cut beca's bonds who helped her untie everyone else's.

"I always knew he was a little snake" Amy shouted "he has those beady little eyes, that's why he wears the glasses"

"No time for that" Aubrey quieted the group "luckily I planned for this" she said walking into the dining room and pulling up a loose floorboard to reveal three large duffle bags.

"You planned for this exact situation?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Aubrey scoffed "I just decided we should have a back up plan invade we were ever followed, now quick load these onto the SUV's" Aubrey ordered passing a bag each to bumper, CR and Benji.

They nodded and quickly went to load up the cars "we need to get out of here now" Aubrey said in a calm voice "the police will be here in less than ten minutes" she said directing the group out of the door.

Beca began to walk towards the door but the searing pain in her ankle caused her to slow to a limp.

Chloe was at her side in an instant, pulling Beca's arm over her shoulder allowing some of her weight to lean on Chloe. "I'm fine" beca grumbled but did not pull away and Chloe smiled "such a badass" she teased.

They walked outside and found Aubrey moving everyone into the two SUV's."we need to travel quick so we can only take these two cars" she aid quickly as CR climbed in the driving seat of one with Amy, bumper, Benji and emily. The rest piled in the car with Aubrey driving.

Aubrey signalled for CR to follow her as she pulled up the dirt track behind the house towards the woodland track. As they drove further on the woodland track beca turned to look back , in the distance the sound of sirens could be heard as blue flashing lights closed in around their home.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry i didn't upload earlier i had a lot of coursework due in last week but it's all over now, finally.**

 **I'm sorry it isn't longer but i thought this would be a good place to stop, i've almost finished the next one so it should be out sooner this time.**

 **Once again thankyou very much for those of you that have favourited/followed and reviewed ;)**

 **p.s Donald has really beady eyes don't ya think?**


End file.
